


~Sunny Days~

by nepetasimp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Changing Perspectives, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Kissing, M/M, Nail Painting, Other, WAIT I FORGOT THAT THEYRE HUMANSTUCK, i swear the story isnt as messy as these tags i just dont know what im doing, idk alot of cute scenes, if i make any spelling mistakes ik sorry its just a thing i accidentally do, ill try at least, ill try to update this regularly but school is a bitch so, im gonna try to be funny i promise, im not a roxy kinnie for nothing, june will show up dw, kisses...., moirails- bffs, so sorry to people who like those ships they arent my cup of tea, soft fluff, that sounds so weird im never saying that again, the beach, the dirkjake and janejake is one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetasimp/pseuds/nepetasimp
Summary: Everyone goes on a road trip!Drama! (probably not)Fluff!No angst! (at least i dont think so)Kissing!
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English, John Egbert & Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak (slight), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider
Kudos: 10





	~Sunny Days~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone discusses if they want to go on the road trip or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (aka; this is basically just me bullshitting, tl;dr everyone goes)
> 
> if you wanna read though go right ahead
> 
> (IM SORRY CALLIOPES IS FORMATTED LIKE THAT IDK HOW TO FORMAT IT???)

ectoBiologist [EB] has opened memo on road trip time losers!!  


EB: ok, so. i came up with the great idea to host a road trip!  
EB: i mean, i just think it’ll be fun! and we can all hang out together and stuff.  
EB: i mean anyone who’s available, i’m not trying to make it seem like i’m forcing you to come, haha.  


tipsyGnostalgic [TG] responded to the memo.  


TG: :0!! oh! that sounds super fun! lmao im totes down :D  
TG: wat abt u callie?  


Calliope:  
began responding to the memo.  


Calliope: oh! that soUnds lovely.  
Calliope: if yoU are going, roxy, then i will go too. ^u^  
EB: aww.  
EB: you two are so cute together, hehe.  


gardenGnostic [GG] responded to the memo.  


GG: aww!! i agree :D  
GG: oh also john im down too!!  
EB: oh, ok! sounds good.  


tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to the memo.  


TT: Well, I agree with Jade on that. It sounds enjoyable.  
TT: Me and Kanaya will definitely be joining. Right, dear?  


grimAuxiliatrix [GA] responded to the memo.  


GA: Oh My  
GA: Of Course, That Sounds Delightful  
TT: And what about the others? Dave, Karkat, Dirk, etc. Will they be joining us on this escapade?  


turntechGodhead [TG] responded to the memo.  


TG: yeah sure sounds cool  
TG: when are we going  
EB: i don’t know. whenever you guys are free.  
TG: aight sick  
TT: Very well.  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] responded to the memo.  


CG: WHY NOT. IT’S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO FUCKING DO.  
TG: what are you talking about were literally doing something right now  
GA: Ahaha  
GA: Poor Choice Of Words Dave  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK.  
TG: thats not what i fucking meant and you know it  
TT: Does she? I don’t think she does, David.  
TG: oh come on i can literally feel you smirking at me through the screen shut up  
GG: hehe  
GG: shes right though dave!!  
CG: YEAH, AND I’M A FUCKING SHIT-EATER.  
TG: you kinda are dude  
GG: oh my gosh!! cant we just decide if everyone else is coming or not???  


arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to the memo.  


AC: :33 < *ac trots over to where her furriends are befur laying down on the ground and taking a nap!*  
AC: :33 < *ac wakes up suddenly and pounces onto her close furriend jade!!*  
GG: hehe!! hi nep!!! are you gonna come too?  
AC: :33 < of course! it sounds fun :33  
GG: hell yeah! now were just waiting on the js  
GG: oh and dirk  
TG: y arent terezi and vriska comin along?  
TG: arent theyblike  
TG: part of our squad thing  
EB: terezi told me they were busy, so i guess they can’t come.  
TG: aw man :(  
TG: i think tez is cool  
EB: me too! i wish they could come.  
TG: thats only cause you got a crush on terezi or something dumbass  
EB: what the hell! i don’t!!  
TG: aha i doubt it  
EB: ugh. whatever.  


timaeusTestified [TT] responded to the memo.  


TT: Sup. I’ll join.  
EB: awesome!! NOW were waiting on the two js. heheh.  
GG: hehehe :D  
TT: The two J’s?  
TG: o yko  
TG: jane and jake  
TG: cuz their names both start w/ j  
TT: Oh. I get it now. Alright.  
TT: I would’ve thought that was pretty obvious, Dirk. Could it perhaps be that you aren’t as smart as you think?  
TT: No, no. I’m basically the smartest guy here. You see, my mind is far more advanced than, let’s say, Jake’s. He does throw in random british words in the middle of his sentences, after all.  
TT: Ahah. I’ll just have to take your word for it, Dirk.  
TG: oh shit  
TG: roxy get in here youre gonna miss family whatever the fuck this is time  
TG: its just a matter of time before we start breaking down and having rap battles  
TG: oh shit i cant miss that  
TG: watch this ill rap for u rifht now  
TG: my name is roxy  
TG: i dont fuck with nobody  
TG: these rhymes r dope  
TG: no i dont smoke  
TG: my family is filled w a bunch of fuckin losers  
TG: god  
TG: DAMN  
TG: that was some wicked shit dude 10/10  
TT: Wow. Roxy, I am completely speechless. I don’t know what to say.  
TT: Up high, Rox.  
TG: down low  
TT: Too slow.  
TG: too slow  
GG: wow!! you guys are dorks  
EB: haha, you really are.  
CG: THAT WAS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER FUCKING READ. AND I’VE SEEN *DAVES* RAPS, FOR FUCKS SAKE. WHAT THE HELL.  
CALLIOPE: well i for one think it was qUite good! u-u  
TG: thanks karks i appreciate the feedback  
CG: YEAH, SURE. YOU’RE ONLY SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE LIKE, DATING OR SOMETHING.  
TG: sry to crush ur dreams dude but were not datin lmfao  
CALLIOPE: oh, er, yes. we are not dating. :U  


golgothasTerror [GT] responded to the memo.  


TT: Anyways, where are Jake and Jane? I thought they’d be here sooner.  
TT: Oh. My screen lagged. Hello, Jake.  
GT: Blimey! Why did no one tell me we were going on an adventure? Shame on you all, im gobsmacked!  
GT: Howdy there rose! Good to see an old chap.  
TG: what the fuck is gobsmacked  
AC: :33 < holy shit! hes stupid  
TT: Now, come on everyone. That’s no way to treat Jake.  
TG: lmao ok watever u say dirky  
GT: Oh! Er, thank you, dirk! *Tugs at shirt collar nervously.*  
AC: :33 < *ac perks up! does this new kitty like to roleplay too?*  
GT: Oh. Um, yes i suppose! I dabble in it from time to time.  
AC: :33 < *ac purrs!* would mew like to roleplay sometime? *she asks*  
GT: Hm. Why not! Lets be friends catgirl!  
AC: :33 < purrfect!! :33  


gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to the memo.  


GG: Hello! I’m so sorry I’m late, I got caught up in baking and such.  
GG: Anyways, what’s this I hear about a road trip?  
EB: i was thinking we could all go on, like, a road trip or something! as long as all you guys were cool with it.  
GG: Oh! That does sound fun I will admit.  
GG: Hmm…  
GG: Sure, why not! I’ll join all you folks.  
TG: aw yea  
TG: janeys coming :D  
EB: great! that means everyone is down.  
EB: alright, now get packing everyone, i’m picking you up tomorrow!  
TG: wait what  


ectoBiologist [EB] closed memo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! i hope you enjoyed this and didnt get TOO tired of me just going way off point, but i just think it fit their personalities more haha
> 
> anyways, if you enjoyed this, feel free to contact me on
> 
> ❦ twitter: @TH0RNFISH  
> ❦ tumblr: nepetasimp  
> ❦ discord: a person#7118


End file.
